Heaven's gate
by imperfectperfection99
Summary: My father taught me to be numb to all emotion.I guess thats why I could never love anyone. Until the day he opened my heart.very sad


**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or his world they are the amazing work of J.K. Rowling **

**_Silent Tears and the New Beginning_**

_It was a day like every other breakfst, beating, school, that was on a good _

_day, the only place I was safe was at school. And hardly even then, the _

_bullies were bad. When I got home it was the usual hell no supper, double _

_beating, bed. I thought I had been thru the worst ... until the day mom left. _

_Mom had always tried to stophim but every time she tried he'd just hit _

_harder so eventually she just gave up on trying because no matter how _

_much she begged he just hit me, I was his tool on which he lashed out his _

_anger. When I cried he laughed, when I was happy he riped that away, _

_my mother was my only happiness she ended that when she left. When she _

_left she promised me she'd come back and rescue me ... but I guess _

_promises were meant to be broken becuase she never did come back and _

_the beatings got worse I hated her for that. The day it happened there was _

_only three more hours left till my 11th birthday. He had kept me home that _

_day so his friends and him could beat me this "game" was getting more _

_common and more rougher. After they were done they went bar hopping l_

_leaving me to soak in a pool of my own blood. I tried to get up to run away _

_but I was too weak I often was after the beating's. When they returned he _

_tied me to the bed and told me I was getting a present and I should be _

_gratefull. The present he gave me or rather he took from me was the only _

_thing that was mine that I hoped no one would ever get, he took my _

_virginity on the exact hour of my birth. The worst part? he shared me with _

_his friends. After they were done he told me he loved me in a way no one _

_would ever love me he kissed me with those yellowing teeth and greasy _

_hair, he told me my big blue eyes reminded him of my mother, he then beat _

_me and told me it was my fault she's gone, and when I whimpered at his _

_name he raped me again and told me that my whimpers turned him on. At _

_first I had tried to stop it and was crying now silent tears were drying on _

_my cheeks. I had blond waist lenght hair the color of the sand on the _

_beach now stringy and damp from malenutricion, I was deathly thin you _

_could she my bones, my once rosy cheeks were now pale and empty, my _

_once happy heart now stone and unwilling to let any one in. His friend _

_kissed me and raped me one last time then left saying once you've had _

_Tom Riddle you'll never want anyone else then winked with, and gave me _

_a moldy tooth smile. He was just about to leave when a man glowing with _

_love and honour showed up, he had white floor length hair and horn-_

_rimmed half moon spectacles, and emarald green eyes that seemed to _

_dance with curiosity not that I had know any emotion I was a brick wall _

_that could not be knocked down. I had taught myself to trust and love no _

_one. This man that glowed had come to save me , rescue me one problem _

_would I be able to trust him? This man told me I was a witch and that I _

_would be attending his school, Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and _

_wizardry. I was astonished but it made sense I thought in my head to my _

_wounds to heal and they did ... instantly. We were about to leave when he _

_grabed me he said I could'nt go said he needed his sex toy. The man said _

_something in an odd language which I quickly learned was a curse what _

_he said was AVADA KERVADA and he drped down dead I did'int know _

_whether to cry or hug this man. Who was he he was my father SEVERUS _

_SALVADOR SNAPE, who was my mother Sabrina Moonwell, and who is _

_this man why he is ALBUS DUMBLEDORE of coarse, ...he is also my _

_grandfather. What will happen know I don't know all I know is that my _

_name is Serenity Moonwell and this is my story._

_Reviews plzzzzz if not I won't write any more!_


End file.
